1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a polymer composition, a molded article, and a method of manufacturing the molded article, and more particularly, to an eco-friendly fire-retardant polymer composition, a molded article, and a method of manufacturing the molded article.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of the electronic communication industry, various kinds of imaging devices and portable wireless terminals have compactness, slim shape, and high-definition, and their functions are also diversified.
Accordingly, a requirement for a material design maintaining the stiffness of a product despite its slim size, having rheological properties while maintaining moldability, and having eco-friendliness for meeting a consumer's needs is increasing.
Typically, in order to achieve these purposes, recycled materials, such as Post-Consumer Materials (PCM) or Post-Consumer Resin (PCR), or biomaterials were used. However, the recycled materials have problems of supply and demand instability and degradation of properties in view of impact strength, and the biomaterials have a problem of change in property of an injection-molded product due to crystallization.
For these problems, recently, various studies into materials capable of ensuring high stiffness and high flowability while having eco-friendliness for meeting a green consumer's needs are underway.